


Hidden Fears

by amabilis999



Category: Rainbow Brite
Genre: Dreams, Family Issues, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amabilis999/pseuds/amabilis999
Summary: Murky tries to bury his past, however, unpleasant memories are the hardest to forget.





	Hidden Fears

This fic is almost two years old. It's basically based around a bunch of my headcanons about Murky's past. I was considering making this apart of a bigger story but I figured that it worked fine as a one shot.

* * *

 

In his laboratory in the Pits, Murky was hunched over a table, working on a very important project. He was fully focused on his latest work. If his invention was a success, he was sure to get rid of Rainbow Brite and her awful friends once and for all.

“Done! Done! It’s almost done. My new and improved Gray Gun will certainly murk out Rainbow Brat and her disgusting friends this time!“ said Murky as he beat a gray gun with a wooden hammer. He had to make sure that all its parts were secure. He just can't risk having the gun malfunction on him. All of a sudden, Murky heard hurried footsteps that were getting louder and louder.

“Oh Murky, Murky! I got some important news!”

Murky turned around and saw Lurky enter his laboratory. He was waving his right arm, holding what looked like an envelope. Lurky was so excited to tell Murky the news that he accidentally bumped into Murky, causing him to back onto the table where the Gray Gun was lying.

“Ouch! Watch where you’re going, you bubble brain!” said Murky as he rubbed his back.

“Um, sorry Murky. But I found some important news in this letter!” Lurky said excitedly. Murky pulled on his mustache.

“Hmm, I can’t believe it. No one’s ever sent me a letter before. It sounds like a trick…”

“Okay…” Lurky started to pick at the envelope’s seal. “But can I read it Murky?”

Murky paused and thought: Well I guess a letter can’t do too much damage. Murky let out a sigh.

“Do what you want.”

“Oh, goody!” Lurky jumped up and ripped the seal with his finger. After shaking out the letter, he started to read it.

“Dear Murky, we gave up trying to fight you. It’s too hard to fight against your cunning and intelligence for hundreds of years. We figured we’ve only won in the past because we were lucky. Eventually, our luck will run out. So we think it’s for the best for the both of us to end this battle here. Since we forfeited, you’re the official ruler of Rainbow Land. Come visit the Colour Castle for more details. From Rainbow Brite and the Colour Kids.”

Murky started to jump up and down, “Yippee! This is one of the best days of my life!” Murky settled down and looked at Lurky with a big grin on his face, “I was hoping to conquer Rainbow Land by getting rid of Rainbow Brite and those meddlesome Colour Kids, but maybe I can squeeze that in later.”

Lurky smiled back at Murky and stuffed the letter into to his fur. “Oh boy! Maybe I’ll get to ride the horsey or become friends with Rainbow Brite now!”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that…” Murky mumbled to himself. “Come on you apricot brain, let’s go to the Colour Castle!”

“Okay, Murky!”

Before Murky left his laboratory, paused and ran back to the table. Murky picked up his gray gun.

“I’ve better bring this. This might be too good to be true… Who knows if this is a trap?”

Murky and Lurky ran to the Garage. Like always, Murky sat in the garbage can that was attached to the side of the Grunge Buggy while Lurky was sitting in the driver’s seat. He drove the Grunge Buggy to the Colour Castle.

“Boy Murky, I wonder what Rainbow Brite has for us?” Lurky said as he leaped out of the driver’s seat.

“Well, we’ll find out soon enough if you stop babbling.”

Murky got out of the garbage can and the two walked towards the entrance of the Colour Castle. Lurky opened to the Castle door, while Murky put his hand on the trigger of the gray cannon. He was sure that whatever happened, he would be prepared for it. But Before

Murky could take a good look around the Colour Castle, he heard a familiar voice.

“I’m so glad you made it, Murkwell!”

“Mom! What are you doing here?” he gasped. Murky’s mom got up from a chair by the Colour Console and gave her son a big hug.

“I have some important news that I know you’re going to love.”

“Wh…at…is…it…this…ti…me?”

He felt like he was being squashed. His mom let go of Murky and he fell to the ground, trying to gasp for air.

“You’re going to get married!”

Murky got up from the ground.

“Wait, I’m getting what now?” he said, horror-struck.

“Married!” His mom was beaming.

“Wow! Congratulations Murky.” said Lurky, smiling. As soon as he processed the news, Murky’s face went pale.

“Gah! Married!? I don’t want to marry anyone!”

“Murkwell! I want to have grandchildren one day, you know that. And all of my friends’ children are married now. You don’t want to be the only one.”

“But mom, I didn’t agree to this!”

“Of course not. It’s an arranged marriage, Murkwell.”

“…Who am I marrying….?” Murky gulped. He was dreading the answer to his question.

“Oh, it’s someone that you know very well.”

Murky looked up the stairs of the Colour Castle and watched in terror as he saw a familiar figure walk down the stairs.

“It’s the nice little girl who helped me find you.” said Ms. Dismal. Murky flinched in repulsion. His stomach twisted and turned as she walked closer to him.

“Wow! You’re marrying Rainbow Brite! Can I be the ring bearer for the wedding Murky?” said Lurky eagerly. Murky glared at Lurky.

“No, you can’t!” Murky screamed

“Oh…” Lurky said, antennae drooping. Murky quickly turned his attention away from Lurky and towards Rainbow.

“You’ve got some nerve sending me this letter for a stupid wedding, Rainbow Brat!” Murky said, shaking his fist.

“But Murky, that the only way we could get you over here.” said Rainbow.

“Oh, Murkwell. This isn’t a trick. You’ll be the king of Rainbow Land through marriage. Isn’t it wonderful, Murkwell?” his mom said, clasping her hands together.

“It’s not wonderful at all! Oh, why would you want to marry me anyways?”

“Well Murky, your mom told me about your family situation and I can’t help but feel sorry for you. Making you king of Rainbow Land is the least I can do.”

Murky slowly stepped backwards. He never felt so distressed in his long, long life. But suddenly, Murky grinned.

“Sorry, Rainbow Brat. Your plan is not going to work. I have better things to do then to take part in this silly marriage of yours.”

Murky reached his hands down his pocket to pick up his gray gun. But he couldn’t feel the gray gun anywhere. He searched his pockets. He even got on his stomach to see if it was on the floor. But the gray gun was gone.

Where did it go? I know I brought it here. Did that stupid Lurky take it when I wasn’t looking?

Rainbow Brite, Ms. Dismal and Lurky continued smiling, as if they were completely unaware of Murky’s distress.

Then the door rang.

“Oh, they’re here!” Ms. Dismal clapped her hands together, with a delighted look on her face. Murky quickly turned his head towards the door.

“Who’s here?” His voice trembled.

Ms. Dismal didn’t answer. She, Rainbow and Lurky eagerly rushed ran off to answer the door. Murky didn`t follow them as he was too exhausted to get up. Even though Murky did not follow the others, he could still hear them cheerfully cooing from where he was.

“They’re beautiful!” said Ms. Dismal

“They are so cute. Can I hold them, Rainbow?”

Rainbow smilled at Lurky.

“Sure, Lurky. But let me sign this form, first.”

“Okie dokie,” said Lurky

“They’re yours. I hope you and Mr. Dismal will have a nice day!” said a silly sounding voice.

“We will. “

Murky was still on the floor, but he managed to see a stork fly off through the doorway. He gulped. He couldn’t see what the others were talking about but he had a good idea about what it was. His body shook as he got up from the floor. He walked toward the others, their backs turned. As he walked closer to the door, he could hear high pitched babbling sounds. The closer he got, the louder the babbles were. Murky took a deep breath to prepare himself for the worst.

“Here, Rainbow. You should introduce them to Murky”, said Lurky.

“Sure, Lurky.”

As Lurky reached his arms to Rainbow, Murky could see a small foot. Murky wheezed in horror. Rainbow turned around at Murky and said “Look, Murky! I want you to meet our children. Aren’t they just the cutest things?” Rainbow lowered her arms to Murky’s level so he could have a closer look.

Murky looked down at the babies, they both had blue skin and knobby noses. One of them had black hair in a small ponytail like Baby Brite. The other baby had short hair and a mustache. Aside from the blonde hair, the resemblance that the baby had to Murky was uncanny.

“Gah!” Murky flinched and put both of his hands in front of his face. He wanted nothing more than to get out of this place.

“Wow, Murky! You have twins -a boy and a girl- just like in the movies!” exclaimed Lurky.

Ms. Dismal gave Murky a hug.

“They look just like you when you were a baby! I’m so proud of you, son!”

Murky pushed away from his mom.

“But I don’t… I don’t…”

“Murky, what do you want to name them?” Rainbow said as she walked up to him Murky’s eyes widened and he stammered:

“Buh… I…I…I… I don’t want to name them anything!”

Rainbow, Lurky and Ms. Dismal all gasped at the same time. Murky glared back at them.

“I don’t want to be married to Rainbow Brite. I don’t want to raise these kids. I never want to have anything to do with this!”

Murky ran pass the others and singled out Lurky. “Come on Lurky; we’re going back to The Pits.”

Ms. Dismal crossed her arms and frowned.

“Murkwell, how could you. I never raised you to act like him.”

Murky paused. The babies were starting to cry. Murky turned away to look at his mother and saw that there were tears slowly pouring from her eyes.

“But Mom…”

“Murky, that’s an awful thing to say. I thought you knew better than to be like…like-” added Rainbow Brite.

“But I’m not. I’m…”

Lurky looked back and forth between Murky and his Mother. He poked Rainbow Brite’s shoulder and said,

“Umm… Rainbow Brite, who are we talking about?”

Lurky bent over to get to Rainbow’s level, and she cupped her hand next to his ear. His eyes widened as she whispered to him. Murky wrung his hands nervously, as he knew that she was telling something that Murky always wanted to keep secret. The babies’ cries became so loud that Murky started to feel his ears ringing.

Lurky stepped away from Rainbow and looked at Murky.

“Ah, that’s what happened now. Geez, Murky. I don’t what to think of you anymore. It’s pretty cowardly to leave these cute babies behind, Murky…”

“No, you got it all wrong. I’m not like him…It just that I….”

Suddenly Murky was standing in a dark room. Ms. Dismal, Rainbow Brite and Lurky were nowhere to be seen. All he could hear is the sound of a baby crying.

“Stop it! Stop doing that!”

The crying got louder.

“Just stop it, will you?!” Murky took off his helmet and tossed it into the ground “I’m not a coward like him!”

The crying got so loud, it sounded like screaming. Murky closed his eyes tightly. His head was going numb. The only thing that he wanted was for the crying to stop.

Then suddenly, silence.

Murky opened his eyes. Although he wasn’t in his home at the Pits, he knew he was in a familiar place. He looked around the room. He saw balloons of different colours that were up against the ceiling and empty plates on the table with party favours beside them. He looked down, and saw a cake that had eight melting candles. There was blue icing on the cake that spelled out: “Happy Birthday Murkwell”

“Murkwell, it’s time to blow out your candles and make a wish,” said Ms. Dismal

“But mom, no one is here yet…”

“These are the last of the candles we have, Murkwell. You don’t want to eat a cake that’s full of wax, do you?”

“No, mom…”

Murky timidly blew out his candles. Ms. Dismal cut a piece of cake and placed it on her son’s plate. He picked up a fork to scoop up a piece, but before he could take a bite of the cake, he saw his mom standing on top of a chair, taking down the Happy Birthday banner that was attached to the kitchen window.

Murky sighed. He placed his one hand on his check and started to pick at his food with the other.

Then, the door bell rang.

Ms. Dismal started putting up the Birthday Banner again.

“Oh, one of guests did make it! Murkwell, go answer the door! You don’t want to keep them waiting!”

Murky jolted out of his chair with a big smile on his face and ran to out of the kitchen to answer the door. But when he saw the plump yet tall figure that was standing at the doorstep, his smile disappeared. Murky stepped backwards, shaking his head in disbelief.

“No… It can’t be… It’s…”

Murky screamed and jumped out of bed, panting. He patted around his face and took a good look around his room. Everything was where it should be. Books were scattered on the bedroom floor and his helmet was still on top of his study desk. Murky was even relieved to hear Lurky snoring loudly from downstairs.

Murky lay back in bed and covered his head with his bed covers. He tried to not close his eyes in fear of having another horrible nightmare. However, Murky was so tired that he slowly drifted back to sleep.

Murky didn’t dream of anything for the rest of the night.


End file.
